Striker Jones (BTD7PotA)
Striker Jones a Hero and the tritagonist of Quincy: A BTD Story, BTD Heroes and BTD7: Planet of the Apes. He is the leader of Alpha Team. Upgrades Striker Jones will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Striker Jones shoots a powerful bazooka to explode Bloons. *Level 2 - Increased blast radius. - $180 *Level 3 - Unlocks Concussive Shell. - $460 *Level 4 - All Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkey on screen shoot 10% faster - $1000 *Level 5 - Increased attack speed - $1860 *Level 6 - Blast radius and popping power for Jones's normal attacks increase greatly - $3280 *Level 7 - Pops 2 layers per shot and Mortar Monkeys blast radius increased by 10%. - $5180 *Level 8 - All Bomb Shooters, Mortars, Tanks and Dartling Guns near Jones get +5% range and +25% piercing power. - $8320 *Level 9 - Makes Black Bloons less resistant to explosive attacks. (75% chance to pop Blacks with explosives) - $9380 *Level 10 - Unlocks Artillery Command, an ability which resets the cooldowns of all Bomb Shooters, Mortar Monkeys, and Dartling Guns. Also summons an air strike or air strikes (depending on the track) that drop bombs from the exit to the entrance, following the path of the track and blowing up Bloons along the way. - $13640 *Level 11 - Increased attack speed. - $16380 *Level 12 - Slightly increased range, and Jones's basic attacks pop 4 layers per shot. - $14400 *Level 13 - Increased attack speed. Artillery Command's airstrike inflicts more damage. - $16650 *Level 14 - Concussive Shell affects a larger area for a longer duration. - $14940 *Level 15 - Concussive Shell's cooldown is reduced to 10 seconds. - $16380 **Level 16 - Further increased attack speed. - $17820 *Level 17 - Increased range and pops 4 layers per shot. - $19260 *Level 18 - All Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys get +15% attacking speed. - $20700 *Level 19 - Increased attack speed. - $16470 *Level 20 - Artillery Command also gives double damage and popping power to all Bomb Shooters for 10 seconds. - $17280 *Level 21 - All Military towers within Striker Jones' range have 30% faster ability cooldowns, can pop all types of Bloon (including Ghosts) and detect Camo. *Level 22 - Mortar Monkeys around Striker Jones' range have the option to auto-aim and shoot like regular towers, and Dartling Guns have an option to lock their attacks on a fixed position (pretty much like the Specialty Building upgrades of those 2 towers). Both of the mentioned towers also have a 10% cost reduction to their upgrades. *Level 23 - Artillery Command's airstrike leaves long-lasting fire craters in their wake. Bloons that pass through the craters are rapidly incinerated. Airstrike damage is also buffed by 20%. *Level 24 - Striker Jones constantly spawns invulnerable 2/2/4 Dartling Guns as energy constructs. These Dartling Guns are AI-controlled and do NOT occupy hitbox space (meaning that you can place towers right on top of them). *''Level 25 -'' Striker Jones becomes the epitome of everything that is artillery. All Military towers within Striker Jones' range attack 2.5x faster and have 60% faster ability cooldowns instead of 30%. Artillery Command's airstrike also drops a Tsar Bomba that blows up all Bloons on the screen. Jones' bazooka shots explode like Recursive Clusters, and Concussive Shell can target up to 15 MOAB-Class Bloons and inflicts hundreds of thousands of damage to each target and every enemy around said targets. Artillery Command not only resets the ability cooldowns of the towers it affects but it also allows them to use the ability again immediately after first usage. Basically, it allows them to use their abilities TWICE. Activated Abilities * Concussive Shell - Shoots a guided shell at the largest Bloon onscreen, stunning it on impact * Artillery Command - Resets the cooldowns of all Bomb Shooters, Mortar Monkeys, Monkey Aces, and Dartling Guns. Also summons an air strike or air strikes (depending on the track) that drop bombs from the exit to the entrance, following the path of the track and blowing up Bloons along the way. Skins Default Skin Biker Bones General Jones Bomberman In-Game Quotes (Default Skin) When you place him on the map: *"Prepare for liberation!!" *"I love the smell of bubblewrap in the morning!" When selecting him: *"Yes?" *"Yeah?" *"Target?" *"Orders?" *"What next?" *"Hey!" *"Ouch!" (when annoyed) *"Don't push it, soldier!" (when annoyed) *"Stop doing that! THAT'S AN ORDER!!" (when REALLY, REALLY ANNOYED) When leveling up: *"Nice!" *"HA!" *"HAHA!" *"Yes!" *"Sweet!" *"Ho-ho, YEAH!" *"All right!" *"Awesome!" * "Maximum firepower!" - Level 20 * "Blow them all up!!" - Level 25 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Target that M-O-A-B!" - MOAB appearance *"Target that BFB!"- BFB appearance *"Target that ZOMG!"- ZOMG appearance *"Target that DDT!"- DDT appearance *"Target that big huge one!"- BAD appearance *"BY THE LOVE OF SUN GOD!" - EMPEROR appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Got it on the first try!" *"Great work!" *"Target neutralised!" When using an Activated Ability: *"BOOM!" - Concussive Strike *"Fire at will!" - Artillery Command When leaking a bloon: *"Defend that exit!" *"They're getting through!" When the game is lost: *"G-guess I'll d-die..." In-Game Quotes (Biker Bones Skin) When you place him on the map: *"Let's ride." *"They shall pay the price for having dared challenge... The Ghost Biker!" When selecting him: *"The Spirit of Vengeance is thirsty for the retribution of sinners." *"Yeah?" *"You... innocent." *"Where's the contract?" *"Ouch!" (when annoyed) *"You're pissing me off!" (when annoyed) *"You're going to be punched in the face a million times for that!" (when REALLY, REALLY ANNOYED) When leveling up: *"If you don't make a choice, the choice makes you." *"HA!" *"HAHA!" *"Yes!" *"Sweet!" *"Ho-ho, YEAH!" *"All right!" *"Awesome!" * "Maximum firepower!" - Level 20 * "Blow them all up!!" - Level 25 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Target that M-O-A-B!" - MOAB appearance *"Target that BFB!"- BFB appearance *"Target that ZOMG!"- ZOMG appearance *"Target that DDT!"- DDT appearance *"Target that big huge one!"- BAD appearance *"BY THE LOVE OF SUN GOD!" - EMPEROR appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Back to Hell." *"Great work!" *"Target neutralised!" When using an Activated Ability: *"You... GUILTY." - Concussive Strike *"LOOK INTO MY EYES. YOUR SOUL IS STAINED BY THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT. FEEL THEIR PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Artillery Command When leaking a bloon: *"Defend that exit!" *"They're getting through!" When the game is lost: *"&#$%!" Category:Heroes Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:BTD Heroes Category:Quincy: A BTD Story